


Midnight Comforts

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Politician's Husband
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the loss of his father enters Aiden's nightmares again, he turns to the one person that can ease the pain, Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

What haunted Aiden wasn’t a ghost, specter, or enigmatic entity. He didn’t let regret and guilt cripple him, even if at times it felt like they gnawed away at the back of his mind. The source of his nightmares was a single memory, replayed and rehashed and retold over and over, snowballing down the hill of his subconscious until blew up in his face, so to speak.

He shot up in the dark, alone. He stared at the duvet as he clawed it in his fingers, daring it to not be real as he grappled for air. Winter’s chill hit him hard, latching on to his sweat-soaked skin. Even while his heart was pounding out a throbbing headache in his skull his first instinct was to pat the bed next to him. In his stupor he wasn’t certain who he was searching for anymore. Too much had changed in so little time. One name came to mind but quickly faded. A warm, pink and gold face flooded in, soothing his frenzied thoughts. But she wasn’t here. He was alone.

“Come over,” he barked into his mobile. Adrenaline had his hand trembling. 

“Aiden, it’s past midnight. I’m in bed, where you ought to be you pillock. Waking me up,” she grumbled low into the receiver. 

“I can come over there.” 

“Haven’t you got the kids tonight?”

“At Fr- their mum’s.” 

She paused. “Aiden what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine I just need to see you.”

“You can lie to everyone but me, Aiden Hoynes.” She sighed. “All right, something’s wrong. I’ll come over.” 

He had her in his arms before she was fully in the front door. Before she could even take off her coat he was burying his nose in her neck and pulling her in close, soaking up all of her warmth. She pulled back a moment later and asked him what was wrong in the middle of a crushing kiss.

“It’s… it’s my dad… he… I ah… I did…” Aiden stammered. 

He never stumbled over his words. Rose searched his face as concern began washing over hers. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No. No, it was just a nightmare. I shouldn’t have called…”

Rose kissed him tenderly after taking off her coat and wrapping her arms about his neck. She pecked his nose and smiled. “Yes you should have. I’m just tired. So I’m gonna fix us each a cuppa, we’re gonna have a cuddle while you tell me about it and then we’re going back to bed because I’m tired.”

Aiden was eternally grateful for the forces at work that brought the goddess Rose into his life, because he didn’t deserve her. Of course he made every attempt at earning her company and cherishing her tenderness. If he could make his dad proud then maybe, if he was lucky, the nightmares would go away.


End file.
